


Memories Lost to Space

by Maedelmae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesickness, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Light Angst, Magic, Memory Loss, Spanish Lance (Voltron), Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maedelmae/pseuds/Maedelmae
Summary: At the tail end of a battle, Lance finds himself in a bad spot. Shiro is on the way though so he just has to hold out for another minute. But when the door opens and Lance let's down his guard, he is met by an unexpected person that casts a spell on Lance who later wakes up with his memories of the last three years gone as well as his ability to speak English. Can the paladins help Lance regain his memories or is he lost forever in a time three years ago?





	Memories Lost to Space

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first work in the voltron LD fandom so any feedback is appreciated. I have also used this fic to polish up my Spanish skills just FYI.

"Uh guys? Can I get some help?"  
"Hunk! Where are you?" Lance called frantically. This mission was not going well, unsurprisingly. Missions never went well for them. Sometimes there would be the occasional easy problem, but that was getting rarer and rarer.  
"Lance, buddy... There are a bunch of prisoners and like a dozen galra soldiers... So like if you can, can you hurry over here?"  
"I'm heading your direction, hang in there!" Pidge called from somewhere over the comm. Lance was glad that Pidge was able to help Hunk, because he sure wasn't. They had started off together before they were intercepted by a cluster of enemies and split up accidentally while fighting them and right now he was stuck on a small ledge near the ceiling of a strange big room trying to shoot approaching soldiers that were increasing in number.  
"Team count off!" Oh thank god. Maybe Lance could finally get some help.  
"Just finished taking out a few soldiers, prisoners released and being brought back" Keith called.  
"Pidge and I are coming with some prisoners as well." Hunk stated a couple of seconds later. It was quiet for a little bit as Lance was concentrating on the increasing amount of galra approaching him.  
"Lance? Are you there?" Shiro asked. Lance grunted as a laser beam hit the metal of the wall a couple of inches away from his head.  
"Yeah..." Another grunt "If anyone is available I could kind of use the help..."  
"What's the situation?"  
"'M stuck on a shelf and the galra are surrounding me. I can only hold them off for 'nother minute or two... Please hurry."  
"Hang in there, I'm on my way." Lanve let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Shiro was on his way over. He just needed to hold out till then. Suddenly there was a loud noise in the room he was in. He pressed one side of his head to his shoulders as he touched the outer shell of his helmet with the hand he wasn't holding his Bayard in an attempt to block out thr sound. The noise got increasingly louder and by then it was almost as if covering his ears wasn't doing anything. The noise stopped.  
"Did you guys hear that loud noise?" He asked uncertainly.  
"What noise?" Someone called but it wasn't heard as the noise started up again.  
"ARE YOU SURE YOU GUYS CAN'T HEAR THAT?" At this point the other paladins were either annoyed or concerned or a mixture of both at Lance. The sound stopped as one of the many doors in the room opened. Lance, thinking it was Shiro, dropped his guard for a second and looking up. What he saw was not Shiro. He didn't know what it was. It looked like Hagar but there wasn't a face visible under the shadow the robes that the person was wearing provided. In that split second that he left his guard down, a bright light came bursting out of the persons hand at him. He didn't dodge in time and the light hit him straight on. A blinding pain soon followed and he list consciousness. What he did not realize was that he was screaming and the others could hear.  
"LANCE?!"  
"LANCE ARE YOU OKAY?!"  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Shiro finally made it to where Lance had fallen and started his battle.  
"You guys get the prisoners out, I'll bring back Lance." He had taken out three galra before he finished his command. After five minutes had passed, it was down to just him and the robed person observing the scene. He turned to them slowly,  drawing out the tension.  
"What did you do to him?" There was a minute before they responded.  
"Are you insinuating that I did something to him?" Their voice was rough and gravelly like they hadn't heard of water or like they hadn't spoken in years.  
"That's exactly what I'm saying. What. Did. You. Do. To. Him?" The person laughed. It was a horrible grating sound that made you want to never hear anything again if you had to hear it one more time.  
"I just... Played with his mind a little. Nothing irreversible of course, but enough to cause a little chaos..." They laughed again and disappeared. Shiro didn't bother chasing them, instead running over to Lance to make sure he was still alive.  
It proved to be a challenge as he attempted to climb the steep wall to get to the perch that Lance was laying on. He got up there and picked him up before jumping off the shelf and running to where the black lion was.  
"Can you guys get the blue lion? Lance is unconscious."  
"Is he okay?" Hunk asked urgently.  
"I think so, but we won't know until Coran checks him out."  
"Hunk and I can get his lion." Pidge responded.  
"Alright. I'm at the black lion now, is everybody else near or in their lions?"  
"I am." Answered Hunk  
"So am I." There's Keith.  
"Me too." And that's Pidge.  
"Everyone ready for take-off." And with that they departed. 

~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at the castle, a lot of different things took place. Newly freed prisoners were being taken care of by Allura, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith while Shiro and Coran took Lance to the med-bay. After an hour of not figuring out what was wrong with Lance, Hunk came in to help explaining that he was free now. After the hours of frustrating brainstorming and still not finding the problem, the others joined the fruitless search. At this point, Lance was hooked up to different monitors and cables and looked like he was in a deep slumber. The others were tired and one by one started falling asleep around the bed Lance lay in. 

~~~~~~~~~

They all woke up before Lance did, but not by much as he awoke only an hour later with a grumble.  
"Nghh..."  
"Lance, buddy?" Hunk called gently but hopefully next to him.  
"Ugh... ¿Qué pasó?" Lance asked uncertainly. Hunk was shocked, he didn't know how to respond, he didn't even know what lance was saying.  
"Lance?" Coran questioned. "Are you alright, lad?"  
"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy?" Lance was starting to hyperventilate.  
"¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ayúdame mamá!  ¿Dónde estoy?" Tears were falling rapidly down his face as he became more and more panicked.  
"Lance!" Hunk yelled in an attempt too get him to calm down.  
"¿Quién eres tú?" Confusion was clear on his face.  
"Mí llamo Hunk." He didn't remember much from his high school Spanish lessons but he knew a little. Coran left the room to get the others.  
"Hunk, ¿Dónde estoy?"  
"Um... Estoy en... Space..." He couldn't remember what to say, he was always bad at Spanish.  
"¿y tú hablas español?" He started looking hopeful.  
"Mmm... Mucho pequeño..." He did not know what he was saying and it showed on his face because Lance almost started laughing at his terrible phrasing. Coran and the others entered the room at that moment. Lance leaned closer to Hunk.  
"¿Quiénes son ellos?" He whispered. It took a moment for Hunk to roughly translate what Lance was saying.  
"Lance?" Pidge said while walking over to the bed he was still laying in. Lance looked uncertain whether or not he wanted to answer.  
"Lance, es Pidge." Lance gave him a weird look.  
"No creo que estés deciendo eso." Now it was Pidge's turn to give Lance a weird look they turned to Hunk.  
"What's wrong with him?"  
"Nobody knows, he just woke up like this." Before Hunk could continue he was interrupted.  
"Pueden ustedes decirme donde está mí familia." Everybody else walked over.  
"Do you know what he is saying Hunk?" Shiro asked.  
"Umm, only vaguely. I'm not that good at Spanish but I think he is asking where his family is. I don't think he remembers us."  
"Can you ask what he last remembers?"  
"I can try." He turned to Lance. "Um... ¿Qué es... tú recuerdas... Uh... última?"  
"Jugando en el océano con mí hermana." Hunk turned pale at the statement.  
"What did he say?" This time it was Allura asking.  
"I only picked up the words ocean and sister." He turned to the others "I don't think he remembers any of us." They all looked horrified and turned to Lance who's face was showing his increasing panic.  
"¿Dónde es mí familia?" He started to cry again. "¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Sophia! ¡Alejandro!" He started hyperventilating as he listed off family members to look for "¡Xóchitl! ¡Abuela! ¡Rosalita!" He started wheezing and sobbing until he eventually fell unconscious. The paladins as well as Coran and Allura just looked at each other.  
"What are we going to do?" Keith asked no one in particular.  
"We'll have to watch him closely as I look for what's wrong and then a cure." Coran answered. The mood was heavy as they all looked at the sleeping Lance.  
"Why was he only speaking Spanish?" Pidge interrogated Hunk.  
"He speaks mostly spanish actually, but when we started junior year in high school, he started learning english. He's pretty good at it. People made fun of his accent so he worked at getting his of it before the Garrison." The room was silent for awhile after the explanation.  
"I didn't know he had so many people in his family." Keith said quietly. Hunk felt the need to explain that too.  
"He has a lot of siblings. An older sister, an older brother. Four younger sisters. A handful of nieces and nephews. A couple dozen cousins, three aunts, five uncles. His house was never quiet when I visited in high school." Hunk started tearing up. "His mom was always cooking something, she knew English and so did his older sister but everyone else spoke Spanish. The kids were always fighting over anything. Once, there was a chicken sitting on the dining room table when I walked in the door." He laughed until it turned to sobbing and he got up and left. It was obvious that this problem was affecting him deeply. The others didn't know what to say after Hunks outburst so they stayed there until one by one they all wandered off except for Coran who stayed out of necessity. He had never seen Hunk get this upset about anything. He and Lance spoke often and him speaking Spanish wasn't new because he was already told, along with the family thing, but it was hard to have all of their bonding moments erased by something uncontrollable,especially since they both had a lot in common. Coran let a couple of tears fall before he wiped them away and set out to find what was wrong.

~~~~~~~

The next day Lance woke up again, but this time wasn't as panicked as the day before. Keith was on the bed next to his when he first spoke.  
"Buenos días," He stated, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"Ah, yeah, Buenos Dias to you too." Keith responded awkwardly, one hand rubbimg the back of his neck. Lance snorted.  
"¿Dónde está la comeda? Tengo hambre."  
"Uhh... I don't know what that means..." He shrugged to get his point across. Lance, in return, pantomimed eating a bowl of something. Keith stared at him for a second before understanding.  
"Oh, the food? Yeah I can show you the kitchen, but we're gonna have to tell Coran where we are going." He made the come on motion and stood up. Lance nodded and shakily stood up as well. He took a weak step and started to collapse before Keith wrapped his hand around his waist and started walking. They found Coran in the hallway outside the infirmary and keith informed him where they were going. Coran decided to tag along to monitor Lance and they made their way to the kitchen. Lance looked around and every once in awhile would comment something that the other two didn't understand. When they finally got to the kitchen, Keith and Lance sat down and Coran got the food goo. He had just set down the bowls before Lance laughed and said something.  
"¿Dónde esta la verdadera comida?" He looked at Coran hopefully. Coran didn't know what to do so he just started eating.  Lance looked at Keith the same way, and Keith responded in the same manor. Lance made a pouty face before reluctantly grabbing the deep spoon next to the bowl and scooped up the green substance before quickly shoving it in his mouth. He gagged immediately and dis everything in his power not to throw it up.  
"¿Qué es ésto?" He looked at the other two and raised an eyebrow at them.  
"No, pero realmente. ¿Qué es ésto?" He poked at it with the spoon. It jiggled. He made a disgusted face. He put the spoon down and sat there watching the other two eat it without any problems. He picked the spoon back up and quickly ate another bite, swallowing it rapidly.  
"Está comida es muy mal. ¿Como lo comes?" Hunk and pidge walked in and Lance smiled.  
"¡Hunk! Buenos días, ¿como estas?"  
Hunk smiled back at him.  
"Bien, ¿y tú?" His pronunciation left much to be desired but it got the point across.  
"Así así, está comida es muy mal..." Hunk laughed before turning to the others.  
"He says the food is terrible." Pidge laughed while Coran got mildly offended, keith just sighed. This language barrier was stressful.  
"Lo siento, pero... Uh... tenemos... no comida... bueno!" Hunk looked like he just figured out a complicated puzzle. Lance just nodded in understanding.  
"Veo, veo." He jabbed the food goo again with his spoon before taking another bite.  
"Extrañó la cocina de mamá..." He frowned. "¿Cuando puedo ver a mí familia otra vez?" He looked slowly at all of them. Keith, Coran and Pidge looked at Hunk with a lost look on their faces. Hunk shrugged, that sentence was a little too complex for him to understand. He looked at Lance.  
"Lo siento... Repeaten por favor." Lance looked at him strangely for a second before he realized what he was trying to say. Hunk's Spanish mashing was atrocious.  
"¿Cuando... puedo... ver... a... mí... familia... otra... vez?" He said slowly. Hunk sat there thinking for a moment. He looked at the others.  
"Did any of you guys take Spanish in school?"  
"Nope." Pidge replied.  
"I took French." Keith said before taking another bite of food goo.  
"In school, we learned the language of the balmerians." Coran supplied unhelpfully but happily. Hunk looked back to Lance.  
"¿Tú hablas inglés?" He asked hopefully.  
"Muy poco." Hunk grinned and turned to the others.  
"He says he can speak a little English you guys."  
"¿Tú dices... Alguna... uh... cosa... En ingles?" Lance cringed at the terrible wording once again.  
"Um... Hayllo... Ow arre you... Eh... Es good... Umm... Do you speaak sspanishh." The pronunciation was choppy at best and drawn out in concentration.  
"Mamá dice 'fuck' a veces, pero no se lo que significa." Keith and Pidge tried to contain their laughter at the random curse word thrown in the sentence but they failed and fell out of their chairs with their hands grabbing their stomachs laughing so hard. Hunk's eyes bulged out for a second before he started laughing too but not as hard as the others. Coran didn't get why it was funny so he and Lance sat there staring at the three while being very confused. 

~~~~~~~

A week later Coran figured out what the problem was.  
"From what I've gathered from Shiro, Hunk, and have picked up from Lance's mannerisms, the person locked away his memories from fourteen years old until now." The group looked horrified.  
"So... What you're saying is Lance lost memories from three years of his life?" Hunk asked slowly.  
"Yes basically."  
"Is there any way to fix it?" Shiro cut in.  
"It will take a little bit and some advanced telepathic transmission magic. But I believe we can do it." That sounded very complicated but they were all kind of relieved. They were gathered in the living room on the couches. Lance was laying on one of the couches asleep, with his head in Hunk's lap while Hunk absently played with his hair. This week had been stressful on all of them but probably even more so for Lance because he didn't know what was happening and he didnt understand anything. He was glad that Lance was finally relaxing. Everyday Lance would have a break down and cry for his family and ask where he was and where his family was. The answer was the same everytime. 'Tu eres en space.' The answer didn't really help anything, but at least they were being honest. Nobody really knew how to act around him. He would hang out with somebody everyday and just follow them around and watch what they were doing. It was unsettling at times because when he figured out that the only person that could barely understand him was Hunk, he decided to not talk that much. You would've thought that the others would make a joke but they didn't, they just weren't in the mood.  
Lance woke up from his nap on Hunk's lap but was still half asleep so he was even more incoherent.  
"Tú eres muy cómoda, Hunk...Me gusta tú..." He rolled over until he was facing Hunk rather than the room and buried his face in Hunk's stomach like a pillow. Hunk didn't know what to do. "Cómoda como mamá..." He fell back asleep and Hunk blushed. The others noticed.  
"What happened?" Pidge asked.  
"Lance just said I'm comfortable just like his mom..." He blushed some more as the others busted out laughing. As soon as the laughter died down Keith turned to Coran.  
"Where are we gonna find someone that can preform, what did you call it? Telepathic transmission magic?" He said seriously.  
"Well, I don't know for certain but there is said to be an ancient race of aliens from the planet 'Legentibus' known as the 'Legitians'. They are kind beings with an extraordinary sense of mind magiks. I believe that we can go there and they will help us."  
"Yo extraño mamá..." Lance whispered but the while room could hear it. They all knew that Lance was homesick, but like this he was almost inconsolable when it came to being away from home. If you asked Hunk or Coran you would learn that he was never away from home until he left to train at the Garrison. Hunk ran his hand through Lance's hair some more. 

~~~~~~~

They had located Legentibus and were headed over to the star system it sat in. When they got close enough, it was decided that Hunk, Coran, and Keith would take Lance in the red and yellow lion down to the planet surface while the others would stay in the castle orbiting. Hunk and Coran went in yellow while Keith took Lance in Red. They touched down in a large meadow filled with soft blue grass and surrounded by tall green trees. Legitians immediately came over and welcomed them. The creatures themselves looked like soft blue lights that held no real shape until they willed it. Then they were any shape they wanted. They chose to stay in their original forms until they were close enough to greet, then they took the shape of humans and shook their hands. The group shook their hands back and got to the point of their visit.  
"Our friend Lance was in a battle with the galra when somebody shot a powerful spell at him. He doesn't remember the last three years. We were wondering if you could help us." Coran hurried to say.  
"Take a breathe young one." Their voice seemed to come and go like the wind. "We might be able to. Help your friend but we need to see the state of his mind before rushing into anything." The voice was oddly calming.  
"Thank you guys." Hunk said. Laughter sounded around them.  
"You youthlings are entertaining, please, your thanks are not necessary until we have actually done something. Now, bring your afflicted friend and follow us." They obeyed, not sure how to react to the Legitians obvious enjoyment of their behavior. After walking for about five minutes, they arrived at a small village looking place. Every house was unique but extravagant and the palafins couldn't help but admire the architecture skills that the Legitians had.  
"Estás casas son hermosas." Lance said in awe.  
"Sí, niño pequeño." Lance gasped.  
"¿Tú pueded entenderme?"  
"Sí cariño." Lance blushed at the endearment.  
"¿Qué estas tú?"  
"Un extraterrestre llamado Legitian." The being explained.  
"Ah, veo." They reached a big building made entirely of what looked like Italian marble. The being went through the entry way and beckoned for them to enter as  well. The inside was filled with intricate carvings and tapestrys spun from silk and gold hung from ceiling to floor along the walls. It truly was a sight to see. They were led into an examination room of sorts. A short mahogany table sat in the middle covered in a dark maroon velvet cloth.  
"¿Puedes ponerte en la mesa por favor cariño?"  
"Sí sénior." Lance got up and laid down on the table as asked.  
"I'm going to be examining his mind now, this could take a couple seconds as you Earthlings say or a couple of minutes but shouldn't take more than fifteen decopods according to you Alteans."  
The being flashed brighter until they were blinding and then dissapeared. Lances eyes turned a milky blue color immediately following the dissapeareance. Keith, Hunk and Coran looked at each other.  
"What has my life come to?" Hunk asked himself.  
"That's what I'm wondering." Keith replied.  
"The thing to ask is-" Coran was interrupted by the beings return. Lance's eyes returned to normal before closing slowly.  
"What's the verdict?" Keith asked boldly.  
"The good news is that your friend will not suffer from any damage and what had been done is temporary because the caster was at a weakened mind state and didn't put enough power in the incantation for it to be permanent. I can't do anything, but he should be back to normal in five earth days. I've put him into a stasis so he won't inflict any accidental mental damage upon himself until then. The stasis will remain until he returns. To his normal mental state." It explained.  
"Thank you so much." Hunk said with tears streaming down his face.  
"Yeah thanks." Keith followed.  
"This means a lot to us and the other paladins of voltron. If you or your people have any trouble of any kind, please don't hesitate to contact us." Coran said, bowing repeatedly with watery eyes. The being gave what felt like a smile and laughed.  
"You little ones never cease to amuse me. Your numerous ways were enough thanks, but if need be, we will be calling on voltron for help."  
They said their goodbyes and Hunk picked up Lance before the trek back to the two lions. They got to the ship, set Lance in an infirmary bed and told the others the good news. 

~~~~~~~~~

Five days later~~~

~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh, what happened I feel like my brain is trying to escape my skull." Lance said. Hunk, who was sitting on the bed next to his jumped up in surprise.  
"You're awake!"  
"Uhh yeah, like I asked before though, what happened?"  
"Okay well it started off when you..." Hunk went on to explain what happened during the period Lance was trapped in his fourteen year old mind. The others came in mid story and all hugged Lance, glad to have him back. Lance smiled at them all. He missed his family back home, but his space family was important to him too.


End file.
